


Voltron Afterstory

by BIGJUICY_69



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Children, Bipolar Disorder, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon Gay Character, F/F, F/M, Feral Behavior, Future Fic, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Keith (Voltron) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, M/M, Next Generation, Night Terrors, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Slice of Life, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIGJUICY_69/pseuds/BIGJUICY_69
Summary: It all started a few years after Shiro and Curtis got married. They adopt a baby and begin to raise him as their own. However, sometimes the prejudice becomes too much to bear, even for their child, who fears that his family is "bad".Keith and Lance, now married, adopt a young Galra boy who is feared by his human caretakers and has been abused, left for dead, and a multitude of other things. They hope that by showing him love, they can give him the home that he truly deserves. They start by bringing him home.Throughout the years, odd occurences begin to rear their heads, and the old saviors if the universe begin to wonder if the fight isn't truly over, and if it has something to do with their little ones. They wonder if the threat itself could be even greater than the Galra once were. Perhaps it even lies right under their noses, right behind their backs, right underneath their feet.





	Voltron Afterstory

“I’m still nervous.” “I know. But the paperwork went through already, so it’s time.” Keith sighed again, squeezing Lance’s hand as they entered the building. Lance side-eyed him with a reassuring grin, a grin that Keith had grown to love over the years. “It’s not like he doesn’t know us, right? Remember the pictures he drew for us?” Keith did, for one was currently framed in their hallway back at home. “Stay encouraged.” “Okay. Right. Encouraged. Yeah.” Keith took a deep breath, probably his eighth one that day. They’d awoken early for this, bright and early. After all, they didn’t want to miss the opportunity to take Derek out to eat breakfast. The caretakers had mentioned his love for French toast, so the two had made sure that it would be available to him if he wanted it. However, breakfast choices were the least of their concern at the moment. Because today was the day they were taking their little boy home. It had been hard waiting for the paperwork to go through. It felt like it took forever, but not as long as it usually did, and they both knew why. Derek—that was the baby boy’s name—was Galra. Furry, yellow eyes, a full Galra. Ever since the end of the war, there were countless children who had been without parents. Those children were being taken care of by their kind. But he was lost among them, and eventually found by humans, who ended up placing him in the care of the government. To say the least, they were elated to get rid of him, which disgusted the men, but they were just as happy to take him off their hands. According to the staff, they found him when he was barely a month old, and since then, he’d been abused by a foster family, left for dead by another, and simply abandoned by his third. That broke their hearts, and they desired to meet the little one just over 6 months ago. They’d also been told of his behavioral issues. The little one often bit people out of aggression, and wouldn’t let anyone touch him, something Keith could understand whole-heartedly because of his own past. After the first few visits, they were allowed to touch him because he would come up to them. Derek never spoke only observed them from a distance every time until the other people left. Then he would crawl over to them and let them hug him. He still had his pacifier because he didn’t speak, and when he had it, he was less likely to bite. During some of their visits, he even sat in either of their laps while they showed him pictures of their friends and family members who couldn’t wait to meet him. Overall he was a sweet but stubborn boy. But Keith and Lance loved him already.

The woman who they’d come to know as Miranda, smiled at the sight of them. “The day’s finally here, yay! Are you excited?” She cheered, and Keith forced a smile. He never really like her happy-go-lucky personality. It worked for others, but with her he found it annoying. “Very. We’re ready to take him home.” Lance spoke, and Keith gave a late nod. Miranda grinned and nodded. “Right this way. He’s waiting for you in his room.” She turned and led them down the right hallway where all of the younger children were. The couple glanced at each other one more time and then followed. They knew that he had to be given his own room once he got older. The other children were always afraid of him. They stopped at a blue door at the end of the hall, and she faced them again. “Are you ready?” She asked. Hearts thumping rapidly with anxiety and excitement all at once, Keith and Lance gripped each other’s hands tightly. “Yeah.” Keith said this time. Neither men had exactly favored the fact that they kept him locked in his room while some other children roamed, but at this point it didn’t matter anymore, because he was theirs, and no one could take that away. When she opened the door, he was sitting with his back to them, a book in his lap and short dark purple hair neater than usual. Lance swallowed back tears as the child turned to face them. “Derek, sweetie, your parents are here.” Miranda greeted softly, stepping aside so they could enter the room. He surveyed them up and down, watching as Lance crouched. “Hi, Derek.” Was all he could say, fighting the inevitable voice crack. “It’s so good to see you.” Derek let the book fall and slid down out of the chair, then taking short steps around it to reach Lance’s arms, where he clung. Lance couldn’t hold it in anymore and cried, holding the little one tight to his chest as he stood up. Meanwhile Keith received his little red backpack from Miranda, before putting a hand on Lance’s shoulder and looking down at Derek’s face. The boy sucked on his pacifier, staring up at him with his bumblebee yellow eyes full of curiosity. “Ready to go home, Derek?” Keith asked, gently reaching out to touch his head. A subtle vibration was felt upon touching him, and Keith chuckled. He loved it when Derek purred. It let them know then that he was at least content. He couldn’t deny—not that he wanted to—the heat swirling around his chest. Derek was finally theirs. He was their fuzzy little baby, their little one. Their son.

“Bye-bye, Derek. Be good, okay?” Miranda waved as the new family left the building. She wiped a single tears when his fuzzy purple hand lifted up and waved back at her over Lance’s shoulder. Around the corner though, a small face watched, scrunched, with bitter eyes full of hate.

“You’re going to love it, I promise you will. You have your own room still, but we picked out a bunch of toys we thought you’d like. We have a garden too, and fish, and-” Keith grinned as his husband rambled on about everything Derek was going to love. Hopefully he loves us, he thought. He spared a glance at him through the rearview mirror. Derek was actively sucking his pacifier, fiddling with his little hands and looking in all directions. But Keith had expected this. After all, he’d only been in their car twice before when Miranda went with them for ice cream. Not exactly knowing what to say, Keith leaned back in his seat and waited for the ride to be over. It lasted for over thirty minutes, and in that time Derek’s head had slipped into a peaceful rest. “Probably not used to waking up early.” Keith muttered to himself, reaching over to undo the buckle on his car seat while Lance took his bag into their house. Derek suddenly jumped awake, reaching up and sinking his little claws into Keith’s hand. Keith winced a bit, but smiled anyway. “It’s just me. I’m gonna take you inside, okay?” Derek’s head turned side to side, but he eventually let go so Keith could finish. The man lifted him into his arms with a glimpse at the marks on his hand, and closed the door, before walking into the house, which had a newfound warmth to it. For once it would just be him and Lance. Now there were two people Keith could look forward to seeing when he got off of work. “This is it,” Said Keith. “This is your home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know this first chapter wasn't much, but I promise they'll get longer and better. I hope this was at least moderately decent, and the second chapter will be out soon!


End file.
